videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Fong/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Fong is seen performing in a movie filming with stuntmen portraying as thugs.) Lu Fong, The Funky Kung-Fu Actor. He's known for his incredible prowess in blockbuster hits such as "Dance to Fight", "Legend of the Virtuous" and recently "Highway Racers". (Later we see Fong sneaking into the after-filming party in the director's department.) He has an habit to sneak into parties for one reason: Apparently, nobody invites him everytime a movie has finished filming. (Fong then finds the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament invitation and checks that has his name on it.) That is until he found a personal invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament with his name written in it. He says the following: "I will show them that one day I will go Hollywood." Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Rina Yamanaka Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Nana Mizuki High School. Fong is walking with the Film Director, described as a bald 36-year old man with a moustache and wearing a typical movie director clothing, colored red.) * Director (voiced by Andrew Kishino): "Mr. Fong, what do you think of this place?" * Fong: "Incredible! This is what I need for my upcoming movie!" * Director: "Then ask this girl." *points to the direction of the school* (Fong grabs his director's binoculars and sees Rina Yamanaka, signing autographs with her fans, which happens to be in this case, her own classmates.) * Fong: "Is that Rina Yamanaka? I heard she's the most popular J-Pop Idol of the moment!" * Director: "No way! My daughter is a fan of her music!" * Fong: "I'm going to ask her for a participation in my upcoming movie!" (Fong runs towards the direction of the school and starts to talk with Rina.) * Fong: "Excuse me!" * Rina: "Konichiwa! What do you offer here?" * Fong: "The filming studio is searching for a Japanese singer of high caliber like you. Do you think you can participate in my upcoming movie?" * Rina: "Sorry... but my busy agenda indicates that I'm not going to participate. *gets up from her seat* However, to compensate with that, I heard you're Lu Fong, right?" * Fong: "The same!" * Rina: "One of my biggest dreams of all life, aside of being a J-Pop Idol, is to meet my favorite Kung-Fu Actor!" (Rina goes to her Freestyle Combat Pop stance and challenges Fong.) * Rina: "Let me see if you're the fabled star everyone's talking about in a fight?" * Fong: "It will be a pleasure, milady!" (Fong accepts her challenge and goes to his Jeet Kune Disco stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Rina gets up easily.) * Rina: "That was a great match!" * Fong: "And you changed your opinion regarding joining the cast?" * Rina: "Thanks for your offer, but I got better things to do." * Fong: "I respect your decision." (The director comes to scene where both are located.) * Director: "Did she convinced you to join in?" * Fong: "Sadly... no. She's busy with her music career." * Rina: "It's all right, even though I just lost the match." * Director: "Very well... Fong, we must go to another location for our new movie." * Fong: "Stay tuned! It will be awesome!" (Both Rina and Fong thank each other in a reverence.) * Rina: "Arigato, Fong-san." * Fong: "You're welcome, Rina Yamanaka. Hope you're looking forward to it!" * Rina: "I will!" (Both Fong and the director leave the school. The camera focuses on Rina sitting again on to continue signing autographs.) Tournament Finals - VS. Kastor Euklideus Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got an intergenerational match like no other! Introducing first... The Funky Kung-Fu Actor, Lu Fong! And his oponent, behold the greatness of... The Living Legend, Kastor Euklideus!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Kastor: "Lu Fong... glad you did advance to the finals." * Fong: "Yeah! So you're the famous Kastor Euklideus... I heard you competed in the last tournament." * Kastor: "I got bad news, this tournament is not what you believe. You are involved in a big danger." * Fong: "Don't understimate me, because "Danger" is my second name, sir." (Kastor goes to his Classical Pankration stance and challenges Fong.) * Kastor: "You don't understand the consequences of this curse." * Fong: "Cursed or not, I'd like a good challenge!" (Fong accepts his challenge and goes to his Jeet Kune Disco stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Kastor, Fong is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Lu Fong!" * Fong: "Boom! This is the power of my Jeet Kune Disco!" * Kastor: "At last... I recognize that you have talent." (Kastor gets up and does a reverence with Fong. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Fong: "What? I don't recall that even the sponsors would cut the lights easily." * Kastor: "The sponsors in question are Argonians, Fong." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Lu Fong." * Fong: "Wow! I can't believe you recognized me so fast. Winning the tournament has its advantages." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Kastor: "Beware... he's putting you in a big trap!" * Fong: "Don't be so worrywart, great sage Kastor. Trust me, I will stay alive." * Kastor: "If you say so... then, go ahead and talk with the Argonian sponsor." (Fong decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Fong gets out of it.) * Fong: "Kastor told me about the sponsor of this tournament is an Argonian like you." * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Fong: "Don Z? Never heard of him at all." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Fong: "Well... let me check if he's worth of a challenge." * Messenger: "Good luck, Lu Fong. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Fong.) * Don Z: "The actor..." * Fong: "Well, it's about fucking time to show Hollywood my incredible prowess!" * Don Z: "Talentless people like you disgust me." * Fong: "Don't talk me like that, low-life man!" * Don Z: "Plus, Disco music is the most outdated genre ever existed." * Fong: "Enough of your superiority complex." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Are you asking for a fight? You just got it!" * Fong: "As a famous meme says: Challenge Accepted!" *brings Don Z comically* Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consiousness.) * Fong: "See? Even the strongest fighter like you can't surpass my unique style!" * Don Z: "That's good, for an actor like you." * Fong: "I'm more than an actor... I'm a fighter." (Don Z gets up.) * Don Z: "Let me guess, you idolized Bruce Lee as a child?" * Fong: "Exactly, that's why I mastered the Jeet Kune Do." * Don Z: "Sure it is, pal." * Fong: "By the way, where's the Argonian sponsor of the tournament?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Fong: "Very well... it's time to show him that I'm shining the spotlight!" (Fong starts to dance some Travoltian steps in front of Don Z, which the latter replies by clapping, and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Fong goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The Funky Kung-Fu Actor... in the flesh." * Fong: "Finally, it's the moment to meet the sponsor!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "And here I am... name's Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world." * Fong: "Don't call my homeland pathetic! I came here for the recognition!" * Doctor Giga: "Recognition, you said?" * Fong: "Yes! This is why I competed in the tournament!" * Doctor Giga: "Tournament? I think you just got fooled... there's no tournament." * Fong: "What? Are you saying that the tournament I just competed is a scam?" * Doctor Giga: "Absolutely. By the way, Disco music should have been disappeared ever since the 80's started." * Fong: "That's the not the good moment to say that... because I like this genre, and people will like it again." * Doctor Giga: "But I'm going to eradicate that genre now through my interdimensional conquest!" (Fong points Doctor Giga with his determination after hearing the dictator's atrocities.) * Fong: "Don't think about it, evildoer. I'm going to kick your ass!" * Doctor Giga: "You're not but a fake who shouldn't act at all!" * Fong: "One think is true... it's time for you to bite the dust!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Fong and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "The one who should bite the dust is you, third-class actor. This will be your last participation!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Fong: "Take that, Doctor Giga! I'm the major star here!" * Doctor Giga: "Wrong fucking answer, actor. Your spotlight will be turned off." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* (Fong gasps and his mouth gets wide open out of shock.) * Doctor Giga: "Who's laughing now, piece of shit!" (Then Fong looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Fong: "This is not your best moment, dictator. However, I finally got the main inspiration for my next movie!" * Doctor Giga: "Don't tell me you got a new film in mind." * Fong: "Exactly, and therefore I'm ready to shine again while you... let's just say you're doomed." (Fong leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "I would wish you are dead along with the Disco music, Lu Fong!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the filming of Lu Fong's newest movie "Fangs of Doom".) * Director: "Scene 11, Take 5... Lights... Camera... Action!" (The filming starts with Fong, portraying a Three Kingdoms Period version of himself, running to the Forbidden City in China and then he meets an actor portraying Doctor Giga but as a "Fu Manchu" archetype named Yisheng Qian Zhao, which is Doctor Giga's name written in chinese.) * Yisheng Qian Zhao (voiced by Vic Chao): "Surrender, Master Fong!" * Fong: "Never! I'm the people's champion, and I swear for my citizens you killed days ago... you're going down, mad dictator!" * Yisheng Qian Zhao: "Try it if you can! I will rule this pathetic piece of world called Earth!" * Fong: "Not in your dreams!" (Both Fong and Qian Zhao start to do a correographed fight for twenty seconds. Fong delivers his Groovy Flash to Qian Zhao, but he repels with his palms and grabs Fong by the neck.) * Yisheng Qian Zhao: "Once I finish with you... Earth will be mine!" * Fong: "Never!" (However, Fong counters the hold with a kick to the gut and then does a his Frenzy Fisticuffs and finishes him with the One Inch Punch, sending Qian Zhao to the wall, causing the bell made of plastic starts to fall upside where the villain is located, finishing with Qian Zhao's on-screen "death".) * Fong: "It's all over... Earth is no longer in danger from his atrocities." (After that, Fong walks quietly out of the Forbidden City. The final battle portion of the film has been concluded.) * Director: "Cut!" (The actor portraying Qian Zhao gets up and shakes hands with Fong.) * Director: "And now... let's film our final scene, the epilogue." (The staff starts to clap after the performance of both actors. Then we cut to the director's department as we see the entire staff doing a toast with the cups after finishing the filming.) * Everyone: "Cheers!" (Later, they all drink champagne and having a conversation.) * Staff Member #1: "We apologize for not letting you join in every party." * Fong: "It's okay, because I'm now enjoying this moment." * Staff Member #2: "Me too!" * Fong: "Thank you, guys!" * Director: "You did a good job in Fangs of Doom, Mister Fong. What's your main inspiration for the movie?" * Fong: "The moment I fought against the evil dictator Doctor Giga, I got an idea for the antagonist of my movie, and they approved entirely!" (Fong's Smartphone is vibrating.) * Fong: "Wait a minute... let me check that!" (Fong checks his WhatsApp and has received commentaries from the following people: Samantha Leung says "Keep the good work!" while Jacqueline Chan says "Hey, I was going to said that first!", Afro Jones says "Since we both love Disco music, how about collaborating together?" and Shang Lee says "You're very honorable, indeed.") * Fellow Kung-Fu Actor: "Wow, you're now famous ever since you competed in that tournament." * Fong: "I noticed that it ended being a scam, but not that I did enjoy the fights with the best of the best." * Director: "By the way, my elder daughter, Ziyi, has decided to become a theatre actress, and she's going to debut soon!" (Fong spits the champagne out of surprise.) * Fong: "What the? I thought you have only one child." (The director himself is revealed to be named Tao Shen.) * Shen: "When I talked about my daughter being Rina's #1 fan, that's Ziyi's younger sister, Lin. By the way, name's Tao Shen." * Fong: "Oh well... at last we're enjoying this party, Director Shen." * Shen: "Sure it is!" (Then Fong starts to check his Smartphone and notices that his recent film "Fangs of Doom" is going to be premiered in Los Angeles, California, and starts to adress the staff.) * Fong: "Hey! Can you give your attention, please?" (They are listening to Fong's speech.) * Fong: "I got a big notice to share tonight! Because I have decided... that I'm going to Hollywood!" (Every guest is cheering for Fong's announcement as he starts to jump happily in a freeze frame that lasts for ten seconds. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade